


Meant To Go The Fuck Back To Sleep

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Treated Seriously, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers the mfing MUSICAL, I apologize for this., M/M, Nightmares, Quackity Revived Schlatt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity revives Schlatt, but makes some miscalculations in his work. Now, all Schlatt can do is reference musicals.Crack treated seriously. Mentions of alcohol, and the musical Heathers.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Meant To Go The Fuck Back To Sleep

Quackity tucked himself away in his closet, behind all of his clothes. Schlatt was standing right outside his door, and he wasn't safe at all.

"All is forgiven, Alex! C'mon, come out. You're my date to the presidential election tonight!"

He had revived Schlatt, yet, made some miscalculations. All Schlatt could do is make musical references.

"You chucked me out like I was trash! For that, you should be dead! But- then it hit me like a flash! What if L'Manburg went away instead?"

"Schlatt- please don't..."

Schlatt banged on the door, "Those assholes are the key! They're keeping you away from me! They've made you blind, messed up your mind! Alex, I can set you free!"

"Schlatt!" Quackity sobbed. He couldn't do this. 

"You left me and I fell apart, I punched the wall and cried. Then, I found you changed my heart! Set loose all that turmoil shit inside! So, I schemed a plan! Tonight, our kingdom is Vietnam."

Quackity cried silently. How could he have fucked up so badly that Schlatt could only use lines from musicals? He slide his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"I was meant to be yours. You were meant to be mine. You can't give up on me now, we have to finish what we've begun." Schlatt jiggled the door handle. "LET ME IN, ALEX!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Schlatt sighed, "I can't take it alone. You carved open my heart... You can't just leave me to bleed!"

Quackity sobbed harder.

"Alex! Open the door please! Alex, open the fucking door! Quackity, can we not fight anymore, please? Alex, surely you're scared, I've been there! I can set you free! Quackity, don't make me come in there!"

Quackity shakily opened the closet door. He quietly walked to the other side of his room, and opened the door.

On the other side stood... no one. 

Was he imagining it all? Was Schlatt really not there? Had he... imagined it?

Quackity sighed, turning around towards his bed. He felt something grab him, and in return he shrieked.

"Stop screamin' like a fucking girl, Quackity! It's just me!"

Quackity sat up in a cold sweat, looking at his surroundings. He was in Schlatt's bedroom. Schlatt was still alive? 

"God, you fucking hurt my ears..."

"How- How are you alive?"

"The fuck do you mean?" Schlatt looked at Quackity like he was crazy. "I've always been alive. Remind me to never let you have some good ass alcohol before you go the fuck to sleep."

"I- but you were dead! And I revived you! And- and all you could do is make reference to musicals!"

"Yep, that's definitely the alc." Schlatt wrapped an arm around Quackity, coaxing him into laying back down with him. "You're sweaty as fuck, man. I'll wash the sheets tomorrow."

Quackity nodded. "Sorry for uh, waking you up."

"'s fine, dumbass. Go back to sleep."


End file.
